


LJ x Jeff (Smut!)-It's ok to talk

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bad Humor, Comfort, Creepypasta, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Lemon, M/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Jeff is having a bit of trouble speaking out again, maybe LJ can give him a hand. (Hey guys, this is a request for one of my friends, KiarytheWolf :3)





	LJ x Jeff (Smut!)-It's ok to talk

LJ X Jeff- It’s Ok To Talk (Smut!)

 

~Third POV~

The burning water felt nice, almost like melting all the hate away from Jeff. Of course when he washes he has to face away to decrease the chance of hurting his eyes, but the hot water felt amazing. He’s been in there for who knows how long, just staring at the wall and continuously running his fingers through his hair. His thoughts were disrupted by a few knocks to the door.

“Yeah? Who is it?” Jeff called out in slight annoyance, some claws playfully tapped the door. 

“Laughing Jack here~ can I come in? You’ve been there for a while now.” LJ said with happiness but it was easy to tell he was worried. 

“Sure, it’s open.” Jeff shrugged, he was behind a curtain so it didn’t matter to him. Plus they were both guys, one's going steady as well. Their relationship was always a friendly one, despite nearly killing each other, but LJ wanted to try something more. 

LJ smiled and walked inside, closing the door behind him and teasing Jeff. “Keeping the door unlocked are we~? Were you waiting for me?” 

Jeff rolled his eyes and washed his hair. “Shut it psycho, i’m alive, is that all you needed for proof?”

“Who said i needed proof? You have been in the shower for over 30 minutes so I got a little worried.” LJ commented and stood, watching the shower and faintly seeing Jeff’s body outline. Smirking to himself he licked his lips.

Jeff thought for a moment before crossing his arms and responding. “It’s nothing just..lost in thought.”

LJ’s perverted mind had to wait and asked with concern. “Jeff is something up. You can always talk to me.”

Jeff thought for a moment and sighed, moving the curtain a little. “Get in here.”

 

“Ok!” LJ blurted out without second thought and hurried to remove his clothes, although he knew his clown make up was going to get fucked up he was too excited to care.

Jeff turned away and moved a bit so the water wouldn’t hit his eyes and waited, after some grunts and shuffling of clothes he felt two arms wrap around his torso and pull him to LJ’s chest.

“Now what is it?” LJ purred, loving the view and feel of Jeff, holding the killer close. Jeff sighed and rested his head back but refused to take his eyes off the floor.

“I don't know.. I just feel like I haven’t had enough killings or something. I’m getting bored too easily at home or in the city. I really want a challenge or new fight.” Jeff huffed a bit and let LJ rock them a little.

“I see, you need to experience a thrill. What about going to a different country?” Lj suggested and lightly rocked against Jeff.

The killer didn’t seem to notice and continued. “I could but it’s fucking expensive, but damn a vacation to a new area would be-HEY!”

LJ stopped moving and blushed a little, clearing his throat a little as he finally realized, he had an erection. Jeff tensed in his arms and asked slowly. “What is that..?”

“Uhh….balloon?” LJ said hopelessly, but his hopeless attempt caused the killer to shudder a bit and began laughing.

“A balloon? That’s the best you could come up with?” Jeff teased and smirked, moving a hand down to grasp LJ’s member, causing him to gasp. “Better hope it doesn’t pop~”

LJ didn’t know whether to be terrified or pleased by that comment, but groaned into Jeff’s shoulder when the hand kept stroking his member. Jeff kneeled down and ran his tongue up LJ’s member, getting an excited moan in reply, tasting the killers pre-cum. What brought this on? Who knows and who cares. Jeff took the member into his mouth and in reply LJ was moaning and gripped onto the crown of Jeff’s head, mixing his long fingers in with Jeff’s black hair.

From the heat engulfing LJ’s member the taller killer tried to buck his hips, only to find a pair of hands on his hips to keep him in place as Jeff continued to suck and lick his member. As Jeff picked up the pace he took note of how LJ’s fingers clenched on his hair tightly, mentally smirking as he continued sucking the heated member. A gasp left LJ’s lips when his cum released into the younger killers mouth and groaned when Jeff pulled away to show he drank it.

“W-what brought that on?” LJ asked a little breathless, when did the shower get hotter?

“Did you not like it?” Jeff asked but smirked when LJ knelt down in front of him in a frantic state.

“N-no it was awesome! But normally..i don’t know you’re reluctant for such things..?” LJ replied carefully, Jeff could be in a bipolar state and he was not risking his dick if that was the case. But Jeff chuckled and grabbed one of LJ’s hands.

“Well maybe i feel a little needy right now. But if you don’t want to help-” Jeff was saying before being pinned down to the floor of the shower. Jeff was surprised to say the least but looked up at the killer, the water falling from his shoulders down his neck and arms onto Jeff’s hot body. LJ’s nervous and kindness was washed out, replaced with a lust and animalistic look.

“Don’t even joke about that..but you really want to?” LJ smirked, that hint of playfulness coming back.

“Read my lips..” Jeff started and leaned up a little to nearly graze LJ’s lips. “Fuck me~”

LJ took immediate action and kissed Jeff, and LJ was in the mood for this but he still had doubts that this is what the killer below him really needed. He proceeded to gently kiss him, and lightly nibbled on Jeff’s bottom lip. Jeff willingly opened his mouth and LJ let go of his wrist to let him grab onto the muscular killer. He searched Jeff's mouth, even taking the time to lick up some of the blood from Jeff’s cheeks and pushed his tongue against Jeff, enticing him to play with him. A low growl escaped Jeff as he pushed back with his tongue to play back.

After making out for a good few minutes they pulled away from each other and LJ gently started nibbling on Jeff’s neck and licking around to find a special spot. Jeff let out a small gasp when the warm tongue licked onto his collarbone and LJ started to suck on the skin. Jeff could kill him later, that is a downside to being pale was bruises and small markings were highly noticed. Soon the sharp-toothed clown moved his mouth lower, trailing kisses and his tongue to his chest, pausing for a moment to tease one of Jeff’s nipples.

Although Jeff was not so used to this and instinctively clawed at LJ’s back, arching his back to feel more of the killer above him. His mind was getting heated and water was pooling around his body from dripping off of LJ. He was going to pass out if he wasn’t careful, and using one of his hands, he reached up to the shower lever and turned it to a cooler setting. The sudden change caused LJ to accidentally bite Jeff’s stomach, as he was kissing down, and pulled away to look at Jeff. Even if Jeff was caught off guard by the bite he couldn’t help but laugh at LJ’s shocked face.

“I don’t feel like passing out when we have sex.” Jeff explained after a moment of enjoying LJ’s confusion. LJ chuckled a bit in return and nodded.

“That would be bad.” He agreed and moved a finger to the ring of muscles before pushing his finger into Jeff, who at first stiffened but slowly relaxed.

“How far should I prep?” LJ asked curiously and smirked a bit at Jeff’s startled expression.

“T-two or t-three is fine.” Jeff hissed out as a second finger joined the first. At first it wasn’t so bad but LJ’s fingers were longer and sharper than most people. LJ experimentally thrusted the two fingers, stretching them apart as he continued to adjust the muscles. A startled gasp left Jeff with a small moan combined in the gasp, his body quivered a bit. The sudden shiver made LJ freeze before realizing he found Jeff’s prostate. It wouldn’t hurt to tease a little~

“Was that a good spot Jeffy~?” LJ purred as he leaned his body over Jeff, the cold water surprisingly feeling nice on his back. Jeff shot a glare at him but as he was going to reply, LJ’s fingers started to thrust into him again and caused the killer to choke on air as he touched the prostate again.

“It’s nice seeing you like this~ for a moment you actually looked really cute~” LJ cooed to Jeff as he attacked the prostate with faster fingers.

“S-shut the-f-fUCK! UP!” Jeff nearly squealed as his prostate was being assaulted, clawing into LJ’s back again he growled. “I-i’m good now!”

“Shame, I wanted to tease you more~” LJ snickered but stopped when Jeff purposefully claws into LJ’s back making the killer yelp. “Ok ok stopping now.”

Feeling a sense of pride and revenge Jeff couldn’t help but smirk, but it vanished as he felt LJ’s fingers remove from his body and felt something thicker start pressing into him. And it started hurting like a bitch, but his pride wouldn’t let him cry out in pain. Instead he moved his hand to his mouth and bit down, but this caused the intrusion to stop. His arm was carefully moved away and LJ’s smiling face came to Jeff’s view. 

“If you’re hurting, tell me. Don’t hold it in.” LJ said soothingly and leaned down to kiss Jeff. Jeff relaxed slowly and kissed back, making the killer above him continue to slowly push into the killer’s heat. After swallowing some hisses and muffled curse words, LJ pulled away from the kiss and nuzzled Jeff. “You ok?”

“I-i will be. Go ahead.” Jeff said as he kept his gaze on LJ, that comforting smile always helped to relax him, even in his really bad moods. He waited until Jeff adjusted to his hard member before taking himself out, and thrusting back in to set a slow pace. Jeff let out a cry of pleasure, which enticed LJ him go faster.

He held Jeff in place, his back scraping against the floor from his overpowering thrusts. LJ kept slamming into Jeff, and the killer was enjoyed every second of it. Their moans bounced off the walls and echoed through the bathroom. LJ growled and lifted Jeff’s legs over his shoulder to thrust deeper into Jeff, and Jeff’s moans grew louder. Jeff continued his shameless moans and growls, mixing will LJ’s groans and pleasured growls. Jeff never knew feeling, though he’s heard it was awesome, the insane amount of pleasure collecting and coiling in his gut. LJ was breathing hard in my ear, and was starting to muffle some of his moans, as if the same gut coiling feeling was affecting him. 

"C-come on, Jack, cum!" Jeff practically demanded. In response, he gave grunts dripping in pleasure, in sync with the thrusts he delivered.  
Both could feel it build up, but Jeff refused to let it out yet. LJ thrust into Jeff harder, trying to make the stubborn killer give in, and the shower walls amplifying every sound that came out of their mouths.  
His thrusts became faster and more forceful. LJ finally hit somewhere special, a sensitive place, which made Jeff scream his name with pleasure, and caused ropes of hot, white liquid to cascade out of Jeff. The cum painted his chest, drifted down, blended in with the water, yet LJ was not quite done yet. Jeff’s brain and vision was a little hazy but continued to moan as LJ pounded into him.

"You like that? I’m about to cum!" LJ grunted as he asked me.

"Yes! K-keep going! fuck! " Jeff shouted, surely leaving blood down LJ’s back from his fingers.  
He slammed repeatedly into that one place, and it was incredible. After a few more thrusts LJ came into Jeff, moaning his name loudly, and the warm liquid filling Jeff’s body. Jeff was trying to pull his soul back from it’s high and panted, the same with LJ as he pulled out of Jeff and joined him on the floor. Jeff groaned as he felt the cum dripping out of his ass and his legs too weak to move. They laid there calmly, letting their senses return to them and slowly LJ chuckled at the silence.

“That..was amazing.” LJ spoke making Jeff chuckle a bit in return, turning to face LJ.

“Yeah it was...I think that’s the “adventure” I needed.” Jeff said softly, his voice horse from the moaning and yelling.

“Well if you need me, you know where my room is~” LJ winked at him and helped Jeff sit up, turning off the shower. “I hope this isn’t just because of sex though.”

“No Jack, i really do feel something..” Jeff said calmly but in a tired voice and leaned against him.

The killer smiled at pet Jeff’s head. “You can talk to me anytime Jeff, remember that.”


End file.
